Hero
by sjt1988
Summary: Harry has feeling built up inside him. He has to find a way to let it all out. Can Ginny help him.


Ginny stood at her window looking at the boy who was sitting under the tree, trying to get away from everyone. His black hair was getting messier by the warm wind. He pulled his legs up again his chest. Harry was avoiding everyone, he was staying in Fred (Ginny stilled shudder at her brother's name.) and George's old room. He would not let anybody in even Ron and Hermione. Ginny knew he would come out when he was ready. He was eating because any food her mother left by the door was gone in an hour or two.

Everyone was getting on with his or her lives after the war, they still missed Fred but Fred would have wanted them to live life to the fullest. A week after the war Bill and Fleur went back to the Shell Cottage. George locked himself in his flat for about two weeks until Angelina broke in, but now he is thinking about opening the shop again. Charlie stayed until the funeral then went back to Romania. Ron felt that it should have been him but he had Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hated that they lost a son, but were grateful that it was only one. Ginny stilled missed her brother but knew that he would want her to live her life. Everyone was okay but Harry.

He finally came out of his room today, a month after the war. Harry knew no one was there because they were gone. He didn't know that Ginny was watching him from her window. He knew he had to get out, but didn't want to see a Weasley. It was his fault that Fred and many others died. The Weasleys were going to blame him for their son's death.

What would Harry do if Ginny went out there and took a seat next to him. Would he let her seat there or would he run away from her. Ginny wanted to be there for Harry but he had to let her in. Ginny was ready to go to his room and force herself in there. There would be no point because Harry would push her out more then before.

Harry stood up and walked back to the house, he saw there was one light on in the house. Harry walked in the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to her door. He stood in front of the door, he didn't know if she wanted to see him. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He needed someone to talk too and Ron and Hermione were not there.

Ginny opened the door to find Harry had not shaved since the battle. His hair needed a cut. It looked like he slept in his clothes. He gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Ginny opened the door to let him in. Harry walked in and sat on the bed; he looked that he didn't know if he should be here. Ginny closed the door.

Ginny took a seat next to him, but there was a foot between them. Would he run if she took his hand? Would he push her away if she took him in her arms? How would he feel if Ginny put her lips on his? Would he cry in front of her? Ginny put her hands in her lap, she didn't care because he was here and it was the first step. She would sit there all night waiting for him to say something.

They sat there for ten minutes, Harry looking at the wall and Ginny looking at him, before Harry said something. "Ginny…" Harry started, he was still looking at the wall. "I need someone to talk too. I would talk to Hermione or Ron but they're not here." Ginny felt a little hurt that she was the resort, it matters because he was here. "I need you to listen right now. Don't say anything." Ginny nodded. Harry gave a shaky laugh, "I'll start at the beginning."

Harry told her about her about how he was the Chosen One. That he didn't want to be, but he had to save the wizarding world. He told her about the lessons Dumbledore gave him. What Ron, Hermione and him did during the nine months they were gone. How he had to die before he could take Voldemort. Seeing all those bodies lying in the Great Hall, that he put them there.

Ginny wanted to tell him that everyone dies for a good cause. When she saw the tears swimming in Harry's eyes as he talked, she wanted so much to reach across and pull him in her arms. The tears finally started to fall; Ginny almost reached up to wipe them away. She saw that he was feeling better by getting this off his chest. Ginny gave a weak smile because she was here for him to do this.

Harry finally looked at Ginny. "Thank you for listening to me." Harry started to get up.

"Harry stop." Ginny finally said something after an hour without says anything. Harry sat back down. Harry was waiting for Ginny to say something. Ginny sat there thinking about what she was going to say.

"Harry, you can't keep everything bottle in, it's not good for you or anyone." Harry started to frown. "I'm glad that you came to me, but next time talk to me sooner." Harry nodded.

I'm sorry, Ginny, but it hard to talk to people about this. After the war, everyone wanted to talk to me. There were cameras taking my picture everywhere I went. Everyone kept calling me a hero and I didn't do it alone, I had help from everybody. I'm not a hero, I just did what had to be done." Ginny pulled Harry in her arms.

"Harry, you may be everybody's hero, but let me be your hero. I will always be here for you. Let me know what is wrong." Ginny lifted Harry's head and pushed her lips against his. It took Harry a few seconds before he responded. After they broke the kiss, Ginny pulled Harry on her bed and held him until they both fell asleep.

When Mrs. Weasley open the door to her daughter's room when they got home, she knew that Harry had found his hero in her daughter. They were both sleeping like they did before the war. Mrs. Weasley closed the door and smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
